


Why Carli Never Takes Hope Dress Shopping

by screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carli learns very quickly what happens when Hope accompanies her to find a dress for the ESPY's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Carli Never Takes Hope Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a line I read in a Harry Potter fanfic. My idea quickly spiraled into this. Enjoy!

Carli looked at the amount of dresses Matthew had in his arms. “That’s a lot,” she said in awe as she looked around his New York boutique. 

“Only the best for our hat trick hero!” the designer teased. “But I have a few picked out for you to try on first. These are just backups.”

Carli nodded walking over to the small fitting room in the back corner of the store. “Are they in here?”

Matthew nodded, “I would try on the red one first. It should be hanging on your immediate left as you walk in. It’ll look fabulous. I guarantee it, it is a Matthew Christopher original after all.”

Carli shrugged before walking into the room and slipping on the dress. It fit well, but she wasn’t sure about it. It was somewhat revealing, and she wasn’t terribly comfortable showing a ton of skin with all of the tan lines she had.

“Hope will you come help me?” she called.

Hope walked into the room smiling at Carli. “You look good babe,” she said as she dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. “What do you need?”

“Zip me,” Carli said looking at Hope through the mirror.

Hope smoothed her hands over the fabric of the dress, sliding them down Carli’s waist and around to her back to find the zipper. She slowly slid it up letting her other hand migrate to the cut outs of fabric tracing her fingertips over bare flesh. 

Carli shuddered, meeting Hope’s gaze in the mirror as the keeper smiled wickedly, knowing fully the effect she was having on her girlfriend.

“Come on out you two!” Matthew called. “There will be no funny business in my store! You two should be able to keep it in your pants for that long!”

Carli blushed as Hope smirked, helping Carli as she stepped out of the room and onto the small stage surrounded by mirrors. 

“We’ll try Matthew,” Hope said. “But she looks fabulous in that dress.”

“I don’t really like it,” Carli contradicted. “I’m not sure I want this much skin showing at the ESPYs. Maybe for another event, but definitely not with these tan lines.”

“Try on the black one next,” Matthew said, walking around her. “It looks good, but I do see what you’re talking about. It’s strapless, but those lines should go away as long as you can get some sun.”

Carli stepped down, going back into the room to put on the dress in question. “Hope!” she called.

“Way ahead of you Car,” the keeper replied as she stepped into the room behind her girlfriend, unzipping her dress and helping her out of it. “Although, I think you should just go like this. You’d be voted best dressed for sure. Or undressed anyway.”

Her eyes raked over the midfielder’s mostly naked form, dressed only in a pair of very small navy panties with white lace trim, her matching bra having been discarded with the rest of her clothes. She let her hands trace over Carli’s waist settling on her hips as she placed light kisses on her pulse point. Her fingertips danced under the hem of her girlfriend’s underwear, lightly stroking the soft skin. The younger woman whined softly, letting her head fall backwards on Hope’s shoulder exposing more of her vulnerable neck, which the keeper lightly bit down on, sucking gently on the soft flesh.

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Come on you two,” the designer said. “I have a showing tonight that I’d like to prepare for.”

Hope bit down harder causing her girlfriend to let out a strangled gasp, before she pulled away. “Let’s get you in this dress Car. So we can get out of Matthew’s hair.”

Carli nodded, and with Hope’s help got the dress on and zipped. The keeper opened the door to the room, helping her girlfriend with the train as she stepped on the stage. 

“I love it,” Carli gasped as Hope nodded in agreement.

“Turn for me darling,” Matthew said, brushing the midfielder’s hair to one side, smirking slightly at the fresh hickey he found on her neck. “Now what did I tell you about no funny business? But really this looks great, other than a few alterations, which we’ll mark now. We’ll have it ready for you by the time you need to leave.”

Carli’s eyes widened as she saw the mark on her neck. “Hope!” she exclaimed. 

The keeper smirked, “You know what happens when you wear those.”

Matthew chuckled at their interaction. “Hope if you’ll help me, she may need you for balance as I’m making the alterations.”

Hope stood up walking over to Carli, watching as the designer began marking and pinning alterations on the gown. 

“Turn for me darling,” he instructed Carli, who stumbled over the hem over her gown as she moved, falling into Hope’s arms. “Careful now. We wouldn’t want you to fall and get pricked now would we? That could lead to a whole bundle of trouble, couldn’t it?” 

“It would take a very special prick, that’s for sure,” Hope said to the laughing designer. “But it never hurts to keep trying until you find that special one.”

“Best be careful though,” Matthew teased. “She might get sore from all the pricking.”

“She’s used to being sore,” Hope smirked. “But it’s how she gets sore that’s the fun part.”

“Hope!” Carli exclaimed as she flushed bright red. “Matthew!”

The keeper and the designer were dying laughing as they watched the woman turn different shades of red in her embarrassment. 

“It’s okay babe,” Hope teased as she kissed her pouting girlfriend. “I love you no matter how sore you are.”

“Ugh! Hope!” the midfielder pouted crossing her arms. “You’re so sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“You’d miss me too much,” the keeper responded with a smile as her girlfriend hung her head in defeat.

Matthew chuckled at their banter as he finished up his alterations. “You’re all done Carli. Go ahead and leave it hanging on the back of the door.”

The embarrassed woman quickly stepped off the stage, and into the dressing room, slipping out of the dress and into her regular clothes quickly. She hung up the dress and stepped back outside before Matthew and Hope could start talking about their sex life again.

“So Hope,” the designer was saying as she stepped out. “Can I interest you in a dress for the event or do you have one?”

“I already have one,” the keeper said smiling. “Courtesy of Badgley Mischka. But I’m sure we'll be back soon enough.”

“For a wedding dress?” Matthew asked. “Or have you not proposed yet?”

“Hopefully for the Ballon d’Or,” Hope said laughing. “Why does everyone assume I’m going to be the one proposing?”

“Because Princess here doesn’t get on her knees for anyone,” the designer said gesturing to the woman who had just joined them.

“Tell me about it,” Hope said taking Carli’s hand. “She’s such a pillow queen.”

Matthew burst out laughing at the indignation on Carli’s face that was quickly turning red again. 

“Hope!” the midfielder whined.

“Sorry babe, but you are,” the keeper replied to the now pouting woman.

“Well maybe if you didn’t like to tie me up I wouldn’t be such a pillow queen then would I?” Carli shot back through her embarrassment.

“You know I can never resist you when you beg for it babe,” Hope said smirking. “So don’t act like you don’t love being tied up. We both know how much it turns you on.”

“Ugh, Hope!” Carli exclaimed before turning back to the man. “Matthew, thank you! You’ll call when it’s ready? We’ll pick it up and pay then. But I’m leaving before this one can run her mouth anymore.”

“Of course Carli,” Matthew said laughing. “Have a good day. And I want to see you back in here soon! And make sure you bring Hope too!”

“Not a chance!” Carli called dragging a smirking Hope out of the boutique with her. “You two are never allowed in the same room together again!”


End file.
